


La Corona Maldita

by NorthsWhite



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthsWhite/pseuds/NorthsWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un secreto familiar escondido entre los vestigios de una vida ordinaria, una antigua maldición latente y un joven ordinario que intentará cambiar su destino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Corona Maldita

El velorio no había sido nada grande ni espectacular; no más de veinte personas habían asistido, y todos ellos familiares cercanos. No era de sorprenderse, considerando que el difunto había muerto a sus ciento cinco años, que todas sus amistades se encontraran ya muertas o imposibilitadas de asistir; además, el viejo Felipe siempre había mantenido su distancia de la mayoría de la gente. Aún así, el mayor de sus bisnietos siempre lo había encontrado fascinante; constantemente buscaba su compañía y disfrutaba de sus historias de "los viejos tiempos". Si alguien lamentaba la pérdida del viejo, era aquél joven de veinticinco años que miraba las pertenencias olvidadas de su héroe en el fondo de un ático lleno de polvo y humedad.

\- Estás seguro que quieres revisar estas cajas, Felipe?- preguntó María, una joven de ojos color miel y cabello negro como la noche. Su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana, si bien se encontraba con ciertas pecas sobre sus mejillas. Felipe habría dado un riñón por tener la oportunidad de salir con ella, pero constantemente se recordaba que era mucho mejor mantener una amistad como esa antes de arruinarla por la posibilidad del romanticismo.

\- El abuelo siempre hablaba de los secretos de su ático- respondió Felipe, nombrado así por una antigua tradición familiar; todos los hijos primerizos de la familia Capeto, desde tiempos inmemorables, habían recibido aquél nombre. 

\- Si hablaba todo el tiempo de ellos, entonces no eran secretos- observó María con una sonrisa sarcástica que le era muy propia; eran pocos los comentarios que podían salvarse de sus observaciones, y eran justamente dichas observaciones las que habían ganado la admiración del joven que ahora la miraba con una sonrisa propia.

\- Será mejor que empecemos o estaremos aquí el resto del fin de semana- indicó el joven, mientras abría una de las tantas cajas de cartón. Una cortina de polvo fue el preludio a una serie de objetos que parecían más bien inservibles; si el resto de los tesoros de ese ático era similar, efectivamente habrían perdido mucho tiempo valioso ahí arriba.

 

Tres cajas quedaban por ser abiertas, revisadas y cerradas nuevamente para volver a su olvido. Hasta ahora, los jóvenes no habían encontrado mas que algunas fotografías antiguas y alguna que otra joya que podría haber sido valiosa. María había suplicado que dieran por finalizada la búsqueda del tesoro, como la había nombrado, pero Felipe se encontraba necio en hallar el tesoro del que le había hablado un hombre viejo y al borde de la muerte. Una caja repleta de zapatos viejos fue seguida de otra con una serie de cajas musicales y otras antigüedades que, si bien eran muy simpáticas, no eran lo que buscaban. Finalmente, al mover la tercera caja los chicos escucharon un crujir de madera vieja.

Mirándose emocionados, los jóvenes retiraron la caja y miraron la madera que la sostenía. A diferencia del resto del ático, esta tabla era más oscura; tenía una serie de clavos que parecían más bien sellarla que mantenerla en su lugar. Sin una palabra, tratando de mantener ese aire de misterio que los rodeaba, Felipe buscó entre las cajas aluna herramienta que les permitiera retirar los clavos sin dañar demasiado la madera. Uno por uno los fue retirando hasta que, finalmente, no quedaba nada que impidiera miraran debajo de la madera negra. Sin esperar un momento más, Felipe retiró la tabla y sacó del hueco una caja de madera antigua y llena de moho. La caja parecía haber pasado por tiempos difíciles, pues se encontraba raspada y abollada. Una serie de clavos la mantenía sellada, a pesar de la existencia de un cerrojo que, si los clavos servían de antecedente, probablemente se encontraba cerrado con llave.

Uno por uno los clavos fueron retirados. Como habían supuesto, el cerrojo se encontraba cerrado con llave. Impaciente, María encendió la linterna de su celular para alumbrar el hueco del cual habían sacado la caja de madera, pero como era de esperarse, no encontraron llave alguna.

\- ¿Por qué alguien cerraría con candado  _y_ clavos una vieja caja de madera?- preguntó la joven, mirando la caja con un interés que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía

\- Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo- respondió Felipe, encogiéndose de hombros. Con el viejo martillo que habían utilizado para retirar los clavos, el chico comenzó a golpear las bisagras de la caja hasta que éstas, finalmente, cedieron.

\- El momento de la verdad- murmuró María, haciéndole señas a su amigo para que abriera la caja y los sacara de la curiosidad que parecía estarlos carcomiendo.

La caja contenía lo que parecía ser unos trapos viejos que, al ser retirados, cubrían una vieja corona oxidada. Con cuidado, María retiró la corona de la caja y sacudió lo mejor posible; lo que en algún momento había sido dorado ahora era verde. Por lo que podían observar, la corona nunca había poseído ningún tipo de joya, sino que había sido forjada de metal puro y sólido; su forma era igual a aquellas que habían visto en tantas películas y series del medievo, sólo que, en lugar de terminar en forma de cruces, finalizaban en flores de liz.

\- Mira cuanto pesa- observó María, entregando la corona a su amigo - ¿Te imaginas tener que usar esto todo el día?-

- Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado esto mi abuelo- Felipe pensó en voz alta, deteniendo la corona con ambas manos y acercándola más a él para desentrañar sus detalles y secretos. Pasó sus manos sobre ella, recorriendo cada centímetro de metal, hasta que sus dedos se encontraron con un relieve al interior de la corona. Con una sonrisa misteriosa, y una mente llena de ideas e historias maravillosas, dio vuelta a la corona para mirar lo que sus dedos habían sentido. Un gravado podía observarse, las letras escritas en el mismo tipo de letra que los libros más antiguos que él había visto en museos y viejas bibliotecas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la amiga, cansada de que la hicieran esperar

\- Hay algo gravado en el interior- explicó Felipe, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar mejor - Dice: "¡Malditos, malditos! Seréis malditos todos vuestros descendientes"-

\- ¿Malditos? ¿No dice de qué? - preguntó María, retirando la corona de las manos de su amigo y leyendo la leyenda por sí misma.

Poco notaría que el color había desaparecido del rostro de Felipe, pues algo muy dentro de él había sentido la veracidad de las palabras que había leído. En su interior, Felipe sabía que nunca debió haber encontrado esa corona y, peor aún, que nunca debió haberla tocado.


End file.
